


Present

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OnTaeGwi, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jonghyun receives a present from Minho after his surgery. For taketaemtoyourleader's crop top Jonghyun challenge- much thanks to them for continuous editing and educating and patienceNotice: This story contains two trans characters. If this bothers you, STOP HEREAlso Notice: I am not trans and have never written a trans character. If something needs to be corrected, please let me know. The last thing I want to do is harm anyone in the communityOriginally posted on AFF on 10/20/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1033550/





	Present

Minho helped ease Jonghyun out of the car. Jonghyun leaned heavily on his arm, the surgery seeming to have zapped all his energy.

 

“Are you in pain?” Minho asked, worry marring his features.

 

Jonghyun shook his head, offering a small smile. “No, just tired.”

 

Minho smiled back and pressed a kiss to Jonghyun's temple.

 

“Then let's get you in and situated and I will be your beck and call boy.”

 

 

 

 

Warmth spread through Jonghyun's very being, and once again he was so very grateful for Minho. Jonghyun realizing who he really was (and then making the subsequent decision to transition) had not been easy, but Minho's love and support never wavered.

 

“Of course I still love you,” Minho swore. “None of this takes away who you are as a person. You're still you. And as long as you still love me, nothing else matters.”

 

Of course, it wasn't always easy. Minho was concerned about what it meant for their relationship, whether he would still be attracted to Jonghyun after the surgery; he still got Jonghyun's pronouns wrong (only sometimes, and always immediately followed with an apology); and worried about what other people would say about him. They told his parents (which went well) and Jonghyun's parents (which did not go well). Sometimes Minho would go off on his motorcycle to clear his head- but whether he was gone for one hour or four, he always came back.

 

 

 

 

Then yesterday came. The day of Jonghyun's top surgery. He wasn't worried about losing his boobs (he thought bras were a hassle and that his boobs always got in the way) but he was worried about possible side effects. All had gone well, but he was kept overnight for observation- which was just as well, since he slept the whole time. Now he was heading home with his handsome boyfriend who was going to nurse him. The idea of Minho in a nurse's uniform crossed Jonghyun's mind and he wondered if he could talk Minho into it.

 

His family knew about the surgery, but only his sister had texted him the night before to wish him luck. Jonghyun knew he would have to deal with his family at some point, but he wanted to wait until he was more healed before trying again. He was worried enough that Minho might one day change his mind and decide that he wanted someone else. It was all well and good to pledge love and support- quite another to actually follow through.

 

 

 

The sound of muffled giggles from inside made Jonghyun raise an eyebrow, and a sheepish look crossed Minho's face. Once inside, Jonghyun understood why. Taemin, Jinki, and Gwiboon were all in attendance. There was food, presents, and a banner above the couch read 'Congratulations' in rainbow colors.

 

Jonghyun teared up. “You guys,” he choked.

 

 

 

Minho steered Jonghyun to a ready-made nest on the couch. Jinki covered him with a blanket and Gwiboon set a hot water bottle at his feet. Jonghyun sighed, and smiled.

 

“How do you feel?” Taemin asked.

 

“Tired. Sore. Happy.”

 

“You have to open my present first,” Minho commanded, setting a box in Jonghyun's lap.

 

“Well, if you insist.” Jonghyun slowly removed the ribbon, thankful that Minho forwent wrapping paper. He took the lid off, and smiled. “It's perfect.”

 

“It's a crop top,” Minho replied.

 

“It's cashmere,” Gwiboon breathed.

 

“Don't worry, Gwibs,” Taemin leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Jinks and I will buy you a matching one when you get your boobies.”

 

Jonghyun and Gwiboon beamed.

 

 

 

Jonghyun ran his fingers over the soft pink- his favorite color. “Can I try it on?”

 

“Sure,” Minho answered. “We'll have to be careful with your bandages.” Slowly, gently, Minho eased his sweater off Jonghyun (loose-fitting clothing fit better over bandages) and put the crop top on. Jonghyun stood and looked down at his belly button. A shutter clicked, and Jonghyun looked up to see Minho with his cell phone out.

 

“Nice new wallpaper,” he smirked.

 

“You know what that crop top is good for?” Jinki asked, then leaned over to blow a raspberry onto Jonghyun's belly.

 

 

 

Jonghyun squealed and everyone laughed.

 

“Alright you dorks,” Minho interrupted. “I'm going to heat up some pizza, so kindly re-settle Jonghun please.”

 

“Can I keep my crop top on?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“As long as it doesn't irritate your chest.”

 

Jonghyun sat back down, allowing himself to be fussed over.


End file.
